Vie privée sur écoute
by YaoFanDeChoco
Summary: Parfois, Chilton ferait mieux de ne pas espionner ses patients. #Chideon #pré-slash/shônen-ai


**Disclaimer :** La série ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Bryan Fuller et de la NBC. Je ne cherche pas à recevoir de l'argent en publiant cette histoire.

**Note :** Je voulais écrire une fic Chideon, et c'est la première idée qui m'est passée par la tête XD Ne prenez rien au sérieux et amusez-vous !

J'ai aussi trouvé une vidéo qui s'appelle "[Frederick Chilton/Abel Gideon] || Come On Closer" sur YouTube ! \o/ (Si ça vous intéresse...)

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire contient des **sous-entendus homosexuels** et des **blagues douteuses**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Dr Frederick Chilton était confortablement installé à son bureau, avec son casque sur ses oreilles. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il écoutait une conversation entre deux de ses patients : Will Graham et Abel Gideon.

Chilton espérait ainsi entendre quelque chose qui révélerait la véritable nature d'Hannibal Lecter. En effet, après sa dernière séance avec Will, il était certain que le profileur n'était pas l'Eventreur de Chesapeake. Et sa récente entrevue avec Hannibal n'avait fait que renforcer ses soupçons.

Le bourdonnement de ses écouteurs le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il se rendit compte que les deux hommes avaient cesser de parler.

Après un long silence, Chilton décida de retirer son casque quand la voix de Gideon le stoppa dans son élan :

« Hé Frederick ! Vous êtes toujours là ? »

Le psychiatre fut légèrement prit de court, mais il retrouva rapidement son calme. Cependant il ne répondit rien, car il savait pertinemment que Gideon ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Je vais faire comme si vous étiez toujours sur écoute, reprit-il doucement. Après tout, même si vous n'étiez plus là, je ne parlerais pas dans le vide puisque mon nouvel ami est ici. »

Will, qui était assis sur son lit, le dos et la tête contre le mur, ouvrit lentement les yeux quand l'autre homme le mentionna. Il attendit que Gideon continue sa tirade.

« Vous savez que ce que vous faîtes est illégal, Frederick ? Que c'est de l'atteinte à la vie privée ? Je dis ça parce que vous semblez prendre un malin plaisir à espionner tout le monde depuis votre bureau. »

Cette dernière phrase fit soulever les sourcils de Chilton. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ?! Qu'il était un gros pervers qui écoutait les conversations des autres pour son propre plaisir malade ? Bien sûr que non ! Il avait mis ce système en place pour pouvoir récolter des informations et prévenir d'éventuels problèmes ! C'était uniquement une stratégie, pas un vulgaire passe-temps !

Il aurait bien aimé lui dire tout ça en face, mais il voulait éviter de se déplacer autant que possible. Parce qu'à cause d'une _certaine personne_, il était obligé de marcher avec une canne. Alors à la place, il grogna intérieurement contre Gideon. Celui-ci reprit son discours avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

« Oh, à moins que vous n'aimiez ça ? Vous aimez vous introduire dans l'intimité de vos patients, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit d'une voix assombrie, teintée d'avertissement :

« Mais faîtes attention Frederick ou vous pourriez tomber sur des situations embarrassantes. Peut-être qu'un jour vous m'écouterez gémir votre prénom pendant que je me masturbe, qui sait ? », puis il éclata de rire.

Chilton quant à lui était totalement sous le choc. Il aurait juré que Gideon avait fait exprès de dire la dernière partie avec sensualité. Ses joues devinrent rouges écarlates à cette pensée. Comment ce salaud osait-il se moquer de lui comme ça ?! Il lui avait déjà prit un rein, et maintenant il comptait lui prendre sa dignité ?!

Oh, Chilton aurait _vraiment adoré_ lui coller son poing dans la figure à ce moment précis. Mais encore une fois, il se retînt de se lever. Il ne s'attendît pas du tout à ce que Gideon ajoute, complètement perdu dans son imagination :

« Ou peut-être que vous préféreriez entendre Will gémir votre prénom ? Ou mieux, qu'il gémisse celui de ce cher Dr Lecter ! » Et avec ça, il fut pris d'un fou rire à en faire percer les tympans.

Le pauvre Will se mortifia sur son lit tout en rougissant furieusement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Gideon l'avait impliqué dans son délire pervers ! Mais ce qui le scandalisait encore plus, c'était qu'il avait aussi impliqué Hannibal ! _Pourquoi_ de toutes les personnes sur cette Terre avait-il choisi _Hannibal_ ?

Pour Chilton s'en était trop ! Il retira vivement son casque et le jeta sans ménagement sur son bureau. Il y posa ensuite ses coudes et enterra son visage dans ses mains.

Décidément, Gideon faisait tout pour le rendre chèvre ! Il se dit que ramener le docteur dans son hôpital avait été la pire erreur de sa vie ! Il pensait vraiment que son séjour aiderait Will à retrouver ses souvenirs enfouis mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien eu de concluant.

En parlant de ce dernier, Chilton ressentit un peu de compassion. Le pauvre s'était retrouvé mêler à la conversation sans avoir rien demander, et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour se défendre.

Mais en tant que psychiatre, il reconnaissait que Gideon pouvait vraiment aider Will. Il suffisait seulement d'attendre encore un peu. Même si c'était très difficile pour Chilton, il devait l'accepter.

Quitte à y perdre sa santé mentale en cours de route.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Chilton avait à peine mis son casque qu'il fut accueilli par la voix rauque de Gideon qui gémissait son prénom d'une façon totalement obscène.

Oh seigneur, pourquoi _lui_ ?

* * *

**Edit :** Cette fic a également été modifié pour la seconde fois, parce que je suis perfectionniste :P J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! ^^

Merci **Tiva** et **KissYourNeck** pour vos reviews ! :D


End file.
